Calm down
by Agatha Little
Summary: Touya just has to calm down his old friend, who is stressing over her missing brother... Touya/OC


**One shot story:**

**Calm down**

**Story start:**

"Ay lass, where were ya hidin'?" a hyper wind master questioned from the female demon.

She was still exhausted from her fight and she wasn't in the mood to answer unwanted and useless questions for Jin. She just walked past him, not even bothering to even glance up at him. With a bitter smile he let her through, he didn't want to get into a fight with her, he was smarter than that. He saw a few times how other demons underestimated her power and fell to the ground dead after receiving just one hit from her.

"Touya's lookin' for ya!" he stated before the door slammed shut behind her seductive figure.

She let out a deep breath before continuing her way to her room, which was located on the other end of Genkai's temple. She didn't exactly want to move there, but both Jin and Touya wanted to, so she lost the vote. Sure she could leave any time she wanted, but one thing just didn't let her go and that was the change to see her brother again... well to meet him first then see him. That was the only reason why she came to the human world in the first place; to find her half-demon brother.

"Where have you been, Chiasa?" she suddenly heard the ice master's voice call for her.

She turned on her heels sharply and glared at the male demon. She wasn't in the mood to talk to any one, especially not to him. She wanted to be alone, since her latest search didn't end with a positive result and Touya would just pour another cold bucket of water on her head. She growled under her breath as the ice demon came closer and closer to her, until he was finally an arm-length away from her figure. He just glared at her, trying to make her feel guilty, but of course that didn't work. She turned away again and started to walk towards her room. The door slammed shut behind her and she dropped herself onto the bed.

"I can't believe this!" she mumbled into the sheets. "This was the third time... and no results!"

A knock came from the door, but she just ignored it. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but even though a single word didn't leave her lips her visitor left himself inside. She felt the bed shift behind her, but she didn't turn to see who it was. She felt the presence of the ice demon, but she tried to ignore it, though that was pretty hard when he placed a light hand on her shoulder.

"You should calm down!" he said in a low voice. "You won't get any results if you keep this up!"

"Keep what up?" she sharply turned around and sat up, glaring at the demon. "I WILL find him! I told you before Touya!"

A sigh left the demon's lips. Sometimes she was a real handful. She had every right to be worried, he know that, but the fact that she never even saw her brother and she thought more of him than of some of her life long friends was bugging him a bit. He had known her for the longest time, he met her even before he met Jin; one can say that Chiasa was his oldest friend. But why did she have to get obsessed with her brother?

"You'll crack if you keep putting so much stress on yourself!" he finally stated. "Listen to me! Just stay here for a couple of days and calm down, and after that you can go and look for him again! Besides you don't even know his name, do you?"

The female shook her head. He was right this time, she didn't know anything of her brother and taking a day or two wouldn't be such a bad idea either. She sinked down onto the sheets again, resting her head on the soft pillow she glanced up at the ice master with a gentle smile. Touya knew that he had won the round, but he wanted to be sure about. He lightly tranced her chin line, making her lean into his touch. That always made her feel safe, at least that was what she told him. An idea popped into his mind and he didn't think of it twice. He laid down next to her, pulled her body closer to his as he circled his arms around her body. She didn't try to struggle, it was no use, she knew that in her exhausted state he'd beat her easily.

"Sleep!" he mumbled into her hair.

And she did. Chiasa closed her eyes and in no time drifted off to a sweet slumber. All the while Touya stayed beside her, holding her in his protective arms, but he did not sleep. He merely watched her, drifting into his thoughts, where no one could bother him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was already dark when Chiasa finally woke up. She felt strange somehow, like someone was watching her. The spot, where Touya was when she fell asleep was empty and she felt insecure once more. She pulled the covers closer to her body, gripping them tightly. That was when the door opened and a not-so-tall figure stepped into the room with a plate in his hands. The female didn't recognized him at first so she let out a scream of surprise.

"Chiasa!" she heard Touya's voice call out to her. "It's just me!"

He quickly placed the plate on her nightstand and rushed over to her shaking body. She hid her face in his palms, like she was trying to block something out of her site. The ice demon hugged her by her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, trying to calm her down. He held her close to his figure, whispering reassuring words to her, making her relax more and more by each passing second, until she stopped shaking for good.

"Are you alright?" he questioned in a low voice, while stroking her back soothingly.

She nodded slowly before burying her head in the crook of his neck. Touya was a bit taken a back, he didn't expect her to react in such way, after all she was and is a powerful demon. She held onto him for dear life, like she had seen something she was afraid of.

"What's the matter Chiasa?" he questioned again.

He pulled away from her just enough to see her face, her teared up eyes. He could hardly believe what he saw, she never cried, never in front of others. Why was he an exception now? Why did she let her guard down at a moment like this? Her hand shakily reached up and cupped his face. She leaned closer to him, her lips almost touching his. She was hesitating, she didn't know if she should do that. Suddenly the ice demon leaned further down and covered her lips with his own. She relaxed into the kiss soon as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled her body closer to his.

"Will you give up on the search now?" he panted when they broke the kiss.

"Never!" she growled. "I'll just take more time to be with you that's all!"

He smiled down at her before tickling her to get her to relax more. He wanted to have her safe and he'll never let any harm get to now. Not even if that harm was her brother. He'll keep her safe, no matter the cost, though that though left his mind when her lips crashed down onto his once more.


End file.
